The present invention relates to the control and the activation of vehicle, in particular automobile, dashboard indicators.
An automobile vehicle dashboard comprises in particular warning lights or signaling indicators, that show the driver the state of various sensors signaling that a door is not properly closed, that a handbrake is not off that a belt is not fastened, for example.
The conventional solution for controlling and activating the indicators consists in linking them in point-to-point mode to the associated sensor. Hence, one needs as many links as indicators, each comprising a transmitter linked to a receiver of the dashboard that controls a power make/break switch for the associated indicator.
The volume of components is therefore dependent on the number of indicators and is therefore not insignificant once this number reaches a few tens.